Raymond Bloch (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Ronald (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 358 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Seaside Heights, New Jersey | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man #10 | Death = | HistoryText = Raymond Bloch aka the Ox was a member of the criminal gang known as the Enforcers, although he was very strong he was never particularly bright. While under the employ of the Big Man, Ox was involved in one of many clashes with Spider-Man . The Enforcers continued to be hired by various crime bosses vying for power in the New York crime scene, including the Green Goblin . They also teamed up with the Sandman to kidnap the Human Torch, but they were defeted when Spider-Man freed the young hero . The Ox also worked with Mr. Fear and the Eel as the Fellowship of Fear against Daredevil . While breaking out of prison with his cell mate Karl Stragg, Stragg -- a brilliant scientist -- offered to increase the Ox's intelligence. However this was a trick and Stragg instead switched bodies with the Ox, leaving him in a puny body while Stragg rampaged across New York, eventually stopped and killed while fighting Daredevil. Raymond, now trapped in Stragg's body was arrested and put into prison, and upon his release residual radiation caused him to mutate into a form much like that of his original body. Fighting Daredevil once again, the Ox eventually exploded due to the build up of radiation in his body. Raymond was believed to be dead for some time afterwards, and his brother Ronald took his place as the new Ox for some time. However, Raymond survived, and was living in the alleys of New York until he was found and revitalized by the Kingpin. During the Heroic Age storyline, Ox was seen at the Raft when he is among the prisoners who witnessed Norman Osborn being marched to his cell. | Powers = None | Abilities = Hand-to-Hand combat: Raymond Bloch was experienced in hand-to-hand combatant and brawler; due to his intimidating size he rarely lost a fight until Spider-Man came along. | Strength = Peak human strength, able to lift at least 800lbs. While in the body of Karl Stragg, Ox had average strength for his physique, and could potentially have a higher level of intelligence, as the Ox felt that he was getting a bit smarter since being in that body. This body would eventually mutate into a form similar to his original body. | Equipment = | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hood's Gang members Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Humans